fsafandomcom-20200215-history
Oazisdar
Oazisdar (Russian: Оазисдар) is a proposed metropolis in the Federated States of Antarctica. The city would be the largest city in Bellinsgauzenia and would be the borough seat of New Ukraine. The city would be located on the Bunger Hills, which contains roughly 450 km2 (174 sq mi) of area. The city would be modeled after eastern European cities like Berlin, Moscow, and Warsaw. The infrastructure (on the other hand) would be focused on industry, which would make Oazisdar have some modeling from Detroit and Pittsburgh. Names Etymology When Devon Moore was made Governor of Bellinsgauzenia, he declared to design a new city. He called it Mawsongrad. However, the name did not suit Moore as it combined an English name with a Russian suffix. After doing research, Moore discovered that the Soviet Union created a research base in the region, which was called "Oazis." Moore combined the name with -grad and the city was named Oazisgrad. Translated from Russian, Oazisgrad would mean the "city of the oasis" or "hail the oasis," and the name can be contributed from such Soviet towns as Leningrad, Stalingrad, and Kaliningrad. Beginning in early 12010, the city's name grew some concerns in Moore's opinion. On April 6, 12010, the city was once again renamed. Still keeping "Oazis" as the reference, the city was renamed Oazisdar. In Russian, the name would mean "the gift of the oasis," a more fitting name to the region in general. Location and structure Oazisdar is centered around the Bunger Hills (a highland region that is particularly warmer than the surrounding area. To the north of Oazisdar is the Shackleton Ice Shelf (a thick shelf of ice that physically blocks the city from the coast). On maps that do not include the ice shelves of Antarctica, Oazisdar would be considered a coastal city. The city includes several areas outside the hills, which are to become preserves within the city. The northern most part of the city would be the least compact part of the city, and most likely the place for suburbs. The southern part would be the city center. Several islands are part of the city, though these "islands" are islands of warm areas surrounded by the ice shelf. These areas would be part of a historic sector of the city, held for museums and monuments. Oazisdar contains several lakes within its borders, and may be used for recreational purposes. Climate The average temperature in Oazisdar is around -8°C (18°F), with a maximum temperature of 10°C (50°F) and a minimum temperature of -43°C (-45°F). Wind speed is roughly 6 m/s to 56 m/s. Because the city lies north of the Antarctic circle, the city gets to have sunrise and sunset everyday of the year. The winter days are extremely short, while summer days are extremely long. The city's climate would most likely be similar to Novosibirsk and Nome. Landmarks The city's overall design would be based of of modern, eastern European cities (primarily Berlin and Moscow). After McMurdo City, Oazisdar would be the second largest city proposed for the Federated States. The city has the potential to become the richest and most expensive city of the FS, and a top destination spot. The proposed city landmarks of Oazisdar are the Teleglob Towers. The two towers are would be owned by Teleglob and would act as communications and television towers, as well as observation towers. No official design has been proposed, but the potential that these could claim the title of "tallest structure of the southern hemisphere" (overlapping the Sydney Tower). The Dobrowolski International Airport (DBW) is a proposed airport for the city. The airport would be located near the location of the first research station in the region, and named after Professor Dobrowolski. The airport may become the proposed hub for the national carrier of the Federated States (particularly in the eastern hemisphere). The city will have a metro/subway system of underground trains. The Oazisdar Metro will connect all the districts of the city. The city could be considered a port city, but the waters of the ocean are frozen ice all year round, because of the Skeleton ice shelf. Icebreakers would not be strong enough for the ice shelf, so it has been proposed that Oazisdar would become the Hovercraft (ACV) capital of the world, with an infrastructure based on the invention as a way to travel around the city. Uncle Joe's Uncle Joe's is a proposed Red-light district of Oazisdar. Uncle Joe is a nickname of , but Moore has also chose the name in honor of his father. Delta Plaza Delta Plaza is a proposed plaza located in Oazisdar. It would be something almost like Union Square in San Francisco. The name delta is due to the triangle shape of the plaza. It has been proposed that the plaza would be roughly 5 acres. Little Vladivostok Little Vladivostok is a proposed Russian neighborhood in Oazisdar. Hovercrafts The infrastructure of Oazisdar has been proposed as a major port city for the Federated States. Despite the city being a coastal city by means of land, Oazisdar is blocked by the Shackleton Ice Shelf between the city and the open ocean. It has been proposed by Devon Moore of the use of hovercrafts as a means of safe transportation between the ocean and the city. Hovercrafts have the ability to travel across both sea and land by a cousin of air. Under Moore's proposal, an artificial harbor will be made at the direct coast of the Shackleton Ice Sheet, which will act as the port of Oazisdar. ACVs will than take the goods between the harbor and the city, and the city will distribute it throughout the nation. See also * Federated States of Antarctica Category:Settlements of the Federated States of Antarctica Category:Bellinsgauzenia Category:Settlements of Bellinsgauzenia